Matchmaker
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Natsu Dragneel's just a typical guy...or is he? He pretends to be something he most definitely isn't―a matchmaker! And Lucy as his first client, how will things turn out? NaLu!
1. Coffee Stains

Matchmaker

**{_Yeah you sure broke my heart last week when you said you had slept with him_}**

Natsu rolled off his bed, sighing rather loudly.

"Get up idiot," A voice growled, and Natsu felt the urge to punch.

"Would you just-_not_ for five seconds?" Natsu demanded, face planting the carpet.

"Fine sleeping beauty. One, two, three, four-GET UP!" Gray yelled, stepping on Natsu's back. Natsu startled from the extreme cold that was now weighing on his bare back, flipping over fast enough to make Gray lose his balance.

"You bastard-"

"-I'll kill you!" They lunged at one another, rolling around on the floor. Natsu hit Gray's head into the floorboard, rolling once more. He felt his head hit the bed's side, causing him to wince.

"Both of you get up!" A voice roared, causing them to jump apart from each other. Natsu looked up, eyes widening when he saw the monster Erza.

"H-Hai!" They cried together, cowering away from the devil. Erza sighed, straightening her outfit out before taking a step into the roomies apartment.

"Eck, this place is disgusting." Erza sniffed, wrinkling her nose at the terrible stench that met her sensitive nose.

Natsu silently rolled his eyes at her, he had heard this nag before. Girls were so annoying, everything just _has _to be clean. The floor _has _to be cleared. The cheese _has _to be anything but green.

Whatever.

"-and Natsu." Erza snapped him back into reality, his head turning up towards her. She stared down at him with curious brown eyes, a gentle smile coming to her face.

"You were gonna go see Mira today, right?" She asked. Natsu instantly nodded his head rapidly, not wanting to be hit.

"You totally like her." Gray snickered from the other side of the room, Natsu sending a glare his way.

"Is this true?" Erza looked to him with sharp eyes, confused. "Do you have feelings for Mirajane?" Erza demanded in a no-nonsense tone. Natsu gulped, his cheeks coloring.

"Mira? No way!" Natsu exclaimed, shaking his head rapidly once more.

"Either her or her sister." Gray muttered.

"Will you shut the hell up? They're only friends!" Natsu growled at Gray, ready to lunge at him once more.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza barked, getting their attention again with a start.

"Hai!" They chimed once more, causing Erza to roll her eyes.

"If you want to see Mira you better hurry up and get changed, she's going on vacation." Erza advised. Natsu's eyes widened and he jumped up immediately, rushing to get some clothes out of his drawers.

"Hurry up flame brain~" Gray sniggered. Natsu shot him the finger, rushing into the bathroom to take a shower. Mira wouldn't appreciate his smell.

"You have an hour!" Erza called from the other room, but Natsu ignored her completely.

"He's crazy." Gray mumbled. Erza looked down to him, smiling softly.

"But it suits him."

* * *

"Still going?" Gray called from his bed, leisurely reading a manga.

"I'll make sure to tell Juvia you're gay when I'm out." Natsu grumbled, pulling up his pants as he rushed to get his shoes.

"With who? You?" Gray sniggered. "Not in your queer dreams." He flipped the page, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Get bent." Natsu growled, rushing out the door with his keys. He ran to his car, only to see piles and piles of traffic. He groaned, slapping his hand against the car door before deciding to run.

So he ran down the street, bumping into people and not even caring to apologize.

"Ah!" He heard a girl yell, and he felt himself falling before he could blink.

He fell to the harsh pavement, groaning when he felt his scratch start to swell. He sat up, looking over in a daze only to see a blonde blob.

"Look what you did asshole!" She screamed, and he looked down to her shirt to see a brown stain. He rubbed his eyes, peering closer at her shirt, wondering what the stain was.

"Pervert!" She screamed once more, and he felt a stinging pain as she slapped him across the face.

_Man does she like to yell._

"What the hell!" He growled, spitting on the pavement. He picked himself up. "I don't have time for this." He mumbled, running away before she could do something else to him.

He ran to Mira's store, walking in right when she was closing.

"Mira!" He exclaimed happily, breathless.

"Natsu!" She smiled happily up at the man, opening the door further to let him in.

"I'm happy I got...here...in time." He panted, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Me too!" Mira giggled, rubbing his back. He looked up to her and grinned, finding his breath.

"I'll see you in two weeks, Natsu." Mira smiled up at him. He gave her a sideways hug.

"Tell Fried I said hi." Natsu said, Mira nodding her head in response.

"Thanks for coming," Mira walked towards the door, wheeling her suitcase behind her.

"I'll lock up for you." Natsu offered. Mira smiled widely up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"You're the best! Bye Natsu!" She called, waving as she walked out. Natsu watched her walk away, his posture slackening when she rounded the corner.

"Finally...now where's the food?" Natsu snuck behind the counter, looking around for any of Mira's treats. He squatted down to the small mini fridge that was nearly hidden behind the counter, opening it up.

"...Hello?"

Natsu froze in the middle of chewing on a Snickers, eyes widening.

"Anyone here?" The voice echoed once more, causing Natsu to internally groan.

He slowly stood up from his place, one candy bar falling from his arm.

The woman instantly turned around to meet him, her brown eyes wide. Natsu smiled sheepishly, though with all the food in his mouth it was kind of hard.

"You!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger his way.

"Mreh?" He mumbled through his food, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"You're the one who ran into me!" She accused, her face screwing into an unpleasant scowl. Natsu gulped, confused.

"Ah-what?" He tilted his head to the side, wondering what the blonde was talking about.

Her eyes narrowed further and she took a step forward, a menacing look coming onto her face.

"You're paying for this!" She demanded, pointing towards her chest where an ugly coffee stain was dominant.

Her face quickly heated up and she turned the other way, remembering what had happened earlier when she had pointed towards her chest.

"You perverted bastard." She grumbled. Natsu rose an eyebrow, annoyance filling him.

"Wook raydie." Natsu said through his food before swallowing it full, eyes watering slightly from the way it went down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and calling names is not needed." Natsu grumbled hotly. The blonde woman turned back towards him, her round brown eyes staring at him warily.

"Fine, I'm sorry." She huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest. Natsu smiled lightly, walking into the back. "Where are you going?" Her voice echoed down the hall, and he grinned slightly. He rummaged through a few of Mira's things, walking back into the lobby with an outfit.

"Here I guess, for ruining your outfit?" Natsu shrugged nonchalantly.

She looked down to the clothes warily, her eyes trailing back up to his. "These are yours?" She asked in disbelief. Natsu rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, because I'm secretly a tranny." He replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at his remark, staring at the clothes in surprise.

"Well with that pink hair of yours, I just assumed-"

"It's _salmon." _He took a step towards her in anger, his murky orbs dangerous. She wasn't fazed at all, looking closer at the outfit.

_It is cute..._ She thought. "Yeah whatever, but thanks." She smiled lightly, "Is there a bathroom?" She asked. Natsu looked around and took her by the hand, pulling her into the back.

"W-What are you doing?" She demanded, a light blush coating her cheeks. He ignored her, only stopping when they were where he had been walking her to.

"It's not a bathroom, but a secluded office." Natsu explained. The blonde thanked him once more before walking in, the sound of zipping filling the room.

"So what're you doing here?" Natsu called, leaning against the wall. He heard shuffling before she answered.

"It's embarrassing.." She mumbled, and Natsu felt a smile grace his lips.

"Why?" He asked curiously. She walked out of the room, wearing a short pink skirt and a soft yellow tee.

"I..ah..wanted assistance.." She admitted, blushing lightly. Natsu rose an eyebrow at her, more than curious.

"Well my friend recommended me because...she thinks I need a man." The blonde tsked like it was a stupid thought, shaking her head.

"You don't wanna get matched?"

"No! Well...it's complicated." She explained, blushing once more.

"Uhuh..what's your name again?" Natsu asked expectantly.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced, smiling up at Natsu.

"And I was wondering if I could have an appointment with Mira." Lucy mumbled nervously, fiddling with her hands.

"Sure!" Natsu exclaimed. When they didn't move Lucy looked up to him expectantly, wondering when he was going to get Mira.

"Well... where's Mira?"

"I'm Mira." Natsu explained, startling himself. _Why would you say that? Idiot!_

"_You're _Mira?" She asked, obviously not believing his lie.

"My tranny name." He joked, Lucy letting out a light laugh, a smile flickering onto her face.

_Goddammit Natsu you're so stupid. _A small voice yelled at him in his mind, though he couldn't seem to concentrate when the blonde smiled like that.

* * *

**Finally decided to post it on here!^^ hope you enjoyed :P **

**Tell me if I should continue or delete this xD**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	2. Lists

**{**_**It hurts so bad to know the truth, but I am still in love with you**_**}**

**Lists**

"So let's start off simple." Natsu suggested, leading Lucy further into the building. She trailed nervously, her eyes flickering over every little detail.

"Okay..._Mira_." She sniggered to herself. Natsu rolled his eyes, ticking one thing off his list.

"Here, sit down." Natsu instructed. _What the hell am I doing?_ He panicked on the inside, slightly unnerved. Why was he pretending to be Mira? What would he think would happen?

Well, his sister had forced him to watch one of those mushy gushy movies, so he at least had an _idea_ of what this chick wanted...

"So let's start off with: Why." Natsu started, pretending to type into the computer.

"Why?" Lucy asked in confusion, echoing him. Natsu nodded his head.

"Exactly." He answered, his black eyes trailing from her to the blank screen.

"Why? '_Why does no one love me?_'" He mocked and bit his lip to hide his smirk, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." She grumbled, crossing her legs.

"Don't be offended, we haven't pointed out your flaws yet." Natsu finally allowed his smirk to show, enjoying the facial expressions she was making.

"I have _no_ flaws, thank you very much." She huffed in response. Well of course she had flaws-doesn't everyone?-she just didn't want to admit them to this pink haired bastard.

"Conceited." Natsu listed, his smirk in place.

"Why you-!"

"Short tempered."

"You ass-"

"Badmouthed."

"I'll kill y-"

"Murderous."

"Ugh!" She groaned loudly, wanting to choke the man in front of her. Natsu grinned, happy of her response.

"Just kidding, now let's really start, here..." Natsu thought quickly, what do girls like to talk about? Themselves, right?

"What do you...like about yourself?" He guessed. Whenever a girl came up to him, she'd always talk about what she's good at and stuff he didn't really care about.

"Oh that's easy." Lucy brightened, happy they had gotten serious.

"I like my eyes, my mouth, my intelligence, oh! Also how I can-"

"OH kay then!" Natsu exclaimed loudly, happy to cut the chattery blonde up. Ugh, she's boring.

"What do you like in men?" He asked instead, leaning his head on his fist, fighting off his sigh.

"Well I like gentlemen, of course. Guys that are sweet and go the extra mile-y'know? Who leaves me wanting more-not like that! Who'll leave roses at my door and love me for me. Preferably dark haired with light eyes-no! dark eyes.-no light! Actually I don't care." Lucy said cheerfully, thinking of more things she'd like to add.

"Oh great." Natsu sighed, realizing she was that kind of girl.

"Basically anyone but you, right?" This time it was her turn to smirk, brown eyes challenging. He lifted his head upright and met her smirk, black eyes mesmerizing her.

"Please, I don't _want_ to date you, princess." He scoffed. Lucy ignored his jab, her eyes rolling dismissively.

"Whatever, now tell me who I'm dating!" She demanded impatiently.

Natsu wracked through his head for an answer or excuse-preferably the latter, seeing as this girl was annoying as hell.

"Look sweetheart, I'm sorry to say this but...I don't think anyone is fit for your 'low standards'" Natsu motioned quotes, not entirely impressed. Lucy's eyes widened slightly and she leaned forward, her brown eyes turning dark with desperation.

"Please!-I mean...please. Please, I need this." Lucy mumbled, staring down at her fingers. Natsu rose an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, staring carefully at her.

He held his leveled gaze, and when she had enough courage to meet his eyes again she stared straight back at him. Her brown eyes were filled to the brim with determination, puzzling Natsu.

"Why?" He asked softly, truly curious as to what the blonde wanted.

Her gaze softened slightly, and he could see the pain behind her eyes.

"Let's just say...I haven't had the best relationships, okay? And I'm starting to give up on love. And without love, I'll just be a shell of a human.." She admitted quietly, once again staring down at her fingers. The pink haired male continued to stare at her, trying to figure her out.

"...Fine." He finally gave in, slightly impressed. She looked up quickly, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Really?" She asked hopefully, leaning forward.

"No not really, I'm just saying that to get your hopes up." He replied sarcastically. "We really need to work on your stupid questions, Luigi." Natsu advised, rolling his eyes. Lucy felt a tic appear over her eye, her teeth grinding together.

"Shut up! My name is LUCY!" She roared, startling him.

"A-Aye!" He squealed, covering his head with his hands. Lucy simpered, watching him in amusement.

When he didn't feel a strike, he slowly looked up. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, pouting cutely. "Erza number two." He grumbled under his breath.

She giggled at him, standing up from the chair. He watched her with cautious eyes, wondering what she was doing.

She walked over to him, standing next to him now. She peered over his shoulder curiously, eyes widening at what she saw.

"You baka! You didn't even turn the computer on!" She screeched, wacking him with her purse. He grinned sheepishly up at the girl, unfazed by her attack.

"Hahaha..oops?" He said nervously, standing up so she couldn't hit him again.

"Ugh! You are so annoying and irritating and infuriating and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it; you think I'm attractive." He waved his hand in front of her, irritating her further.

Her face flushed and she hit him once more. "You are_ such_ a dumbass!"

"We both know what you really mean."

"Ugh!"

* * *

**Sorry I kept this waiting! I meant to update...just didn't get around to it...been sucked into Angel Beats ;_; **

**please review, thanks~!**


	3. Wake Up Call

**{_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can_}**

Natsu led Lucy to the door, his hand pressing on her back.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked for the _millionth _time, her brown orbs searching his bored ones. He resisted the urge to groan, nodding once again.

"Like the last hundred times; yes, you will see me." Natsu sighed in irritation, wanting to bang his head against a wall.

Lucy smiled sheepishly as she was guided to the front of the building. "Sorry." She mumbled shyly, looking down in embarrassment. "I just have abandonment issues." She said under her breath. She didn't really like talking about herself or her 'problems'. She wasn't some attention whore who loved to flounce around her problems, quite the opposite. She kept everything to herself, and sometimes that was her problem.

Natsu eyed Lucy carefully, surprise glittering in his onyx eyes. He wouldn't delve into her problems if she didn't feel like continuing her statement, knowing first handily how it felt to be abandoned.

He opened the door for her, guiding her out. "Come back at one tomorrow." Natsu droned, staring at the blonde carefully. Lucy smiled up at him-dare he think it-cutely, her brown orbs twinkling in the street lamps.

She turned around, taking a few steps forward before pausing. She turned back to Natsu and he rose his head, wondering what she forgot.

"Hey Mira?" She called to him. He couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Yeah?" He replied calmly.

A beautiful smile stretched across her lips, the blonde seemed to glow with gratitude. "Thanks for everything." She said sincerely before continuing on, not waiting for an answer.

She left Natsu standing at the entrance, stuttering and blushing like a fool.

* * *

Lucy woke up before her alarm clock for once, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She yawned quietly, picking herself up from the bed.

Looking over to her alarm clock, she noticed it was seven am! She usually didn't wake up this early on her days off, it usually took till about ten at least.

Shaking the thoughts off, she stretched her tired bones out, hearing them crack in satisfaction.

_Well...I have some time to crunch..._ Lucy thought, wondering what to do. She looked around her small abode, noticing the small figure snoozing on her bed.

"Aw..." Lucy cooed over her small puppy Plue, walking over to stroke his head. She made sure not to wake him up, walking towards the bathroom to freshen up.

She took a quick shower to wake herself up fully, dressing in shorts and a tank top. She walked back into the main room, looking around with a smile.

"Maybe I should clean up?" She mumbled to herself aloud, picking up a few discarded pieces of clothing, throwing them into her laundry basket. She picked up the plates and empty drink cans, walking into her kitchen and throwing them away.

She continued doing this for a good hour or so. When she finally finished, her whole house looking better than before, she walked into her bedroom, sighing.

"What to do now? It's only 8:15.." Lucy whined to herself. Plue jumped up, (he had woken some time ago.) yapping in excitement while he shivered.

"You wanna go out boy?" Lucy brightened at the thought of doing something, smiling widely at her little doggie. Plue gave a little hop of agreement, running in a circle.

"Let's go!" Lucy cheered, walking over to the key holder beside her door. She picked the dog leash up and crouched down, calling Plue over. The small puppy obeyed, rushing to her side. She smiled at him, clamping the leash onto his collar.

"Let's go!" The blonde repeated, tugging the dog outside. Plue shook the whole way, though Lucy didn't mind. She smiled, happy to be out in the warm sun's rays.

She walked the block with Plue. After what felt like forever, she looked to her phone in boredom. It was only 8:25.

She groaned loudly. Now what? What could she do to pass the time?

A little voice offered something, and instantly Lucy refused. No, she couldn't.

...Could she?

* * *

Three beats on the door.

Lucy smiled nervously to herself. Should she be doing this? Was this wrong?

The door swung open.

Too late to have second thoughts now.

There, standing in the door way, was a tall, half naked man with dark, disheveled hair. His dark eyes scanned her cautiously, confusion storming in his deep blue eyes.

Lucy instantly felt a blush creep up her neck and spread on her cheeks, his toned chest in perfect view.

"Who're you?" He asked, raising a dark eyebrow. Lucy cleared her throat, nerves nibbling at her stomach. She definitely regretted coming here now.

"G-Good morning, I'm looking for a man with pink hair." Lucy stuttered, her cheeks flaming. She darted her eyes around, desperately trying to look anywhere but at the handsome man.

"Flame brain?" The male grunted in reply, his voice questioning. Lucy rose an eyebrow, finally managing to look at him without feeling intimidated.

"Does he have pink hair and dark eyes?" Lucy asked innocently. The man mulled over his thoughts for a second before nodding, side stepping.

"Come in." He offered, his voice softer than before. Lucy smiled thankfully, walking in after him. Self doubt and panic clouded her mind. Why was she following this mysterious man? What if he was lying and wanted to murder her?

Lucy shivered at the thought, slipping her shoes off hesitantly. She knew some self defense, if it came to that. Hopefully not.

The man walked further in, not waiting for her to follow. Lucy looked around the dark home, curious to her surroundings.

_Crunch._

Lucy's eyes widened and she slowly let her gaze fall to the floor. Her bare foot was _in a substance. _

She held back her gross screech, swallowing it down. She picked her foot up, shaking the potato chip crumbs off the sole of her foot. Grimacing, she continued after the man, watching where she stepped.

When she finally looked up, she saw the man laying down on a messy bed, flipping through some sort of comic book. The room was shadowed with sunlight, the windows letting it pour in. The ground looked like a tornado had came through; clothes and different things all over it.

She tried not to scrunch her nose up in disapproving disgust, opting for a subtle shake of the head.

She looked across the room, noticing a second bed. Sheets and blankets alike were all twisted into one huge pile. Lucy rose an eyebrow, watching as the sheets moved slightly up and down, snores emitting from the mountain.

She quietly slunk over to the dirty bed, peering down at the person twisted into the sheets.

"Get up Natsu." The man called leisurely, sounding as if he didn't care if the man actually got up or not. Lucy peered down at Natsu, eyebrows raising.

"...Natsu, huh?" She muttered under her breath, a light smile coming to her lips. It fit him well.

He snored and crinkled his nose in his sleep, a cute expression coming to his face. Lucy smiled and giggled at his sleeping form before putting both her hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently.

"Wake up." Lucy said tenderly, finding him utterly adorable. He moaned in his sleep, shifting so he was on his side.

Lucy, feeling slightly irritated, shook him harder. "Wake up!" She gritted out, slapping his cheek gently. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing murky sleep filled eyes.

"Make me something..." He mumbled, not knowing or caring who it was. Lucy sighed, she had to deal with this.

"What do you want?" She played along, trying not to become short tempered with the sleepy man.

"Food..." He hummed, a smile curling onto his lips. Lucy giggled at his silly response, rolling her eyes.

"Make it yourself." She replied. A cute smile curled onto Natsu's lips, a hum vibrating his throat.

"Can't..." He moaned, still not in the mood to get up. He pulled the covers over his head, burying his face into his pillow.

"And why the hell not?" She snapped back, ripping the covers away once more.

"I...have to meet..a girl." He mumbled,, shutting his eye tightly. Lucy felt her interest perk, something tugging at her gut.

"Who?" She asked, curiously wanting to know.

"Luc...y." He said quietly, but he was sadly starting to awake. He opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of them, rubbing at his orbs. He turned around to face the girl, only for his eyes to widen in horror.

"W-What are you doing here?" He shrieked like a little girl, pulling the covers over him. Lucy rolled her eyes at him and tsked in annoyance.

"Such a nuisance..." She muttered in disapproval. Natsu felt his blood turn hot, anger causing him to argue.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just you know..._sleeping _and I just kinda...met you like..._yesterday_..so sorry if I'm a little surprised to see a total stranger in my house." Natsu replied sarcastically.

"He let me in." Lucy pointed at Gray who was watching them, amusement shining in his eyes.

"You icy bastard! Why the hell would you let some stranger in?" Natsu yelled at Gray. Said boy rolled his eyes, not fazed at all.

"She's hot, geez." Gray grunted nonchalantly. Lucy's face turned a shade darker in surprise, trying to smother the flattered look in her eyes.

Natsu growled at this, narrowing his eyes. "Shut up before I tell Juvia you're cheating!" Natsu threatened, and the pale boy paled even further. His blue eyes looked to Natsu in horrified disbelief.

"You wouldn't." Gray called his bluff out. Natsu just smirked in reply, amused by the reaction.

"You bet I would." He replied seriously.

Lucy felt awkward watching them yell at one another, and the dirty room wasn't helping her nerves. She had gone on a cleaning spree that morning, and now she felt her hands itching to pick up all the stuff on the floor. Why were boys always so messy?

"We aren't even dating!" Lucy caught some of their conversation, being sucked back in.

"She doesn't care." The pinkette scoffed.

"She'll kill your little blonde." Gray reminded. Lucy's eyes widened and she shrunk a little, blanching.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows before giving up, falling to the floor in a lazy heap.

"Get up idiot!" Lucy's yell startled both of them as she kicked the lump known as Natsu Dragneel.

"Fine fine! Jeez woman." He huffed in reply, walking over to his dresser. He pulled open one of the drawers, pulling out a semi-clean tee.

"What are you-" Her words broke off into a gasp as Natsu pulled his current shirt off and turned to her in questioning, his chest bare.

Lucy felt her eyes turn the size of saucers at the state his chest was in. _Holy smokes...! He's hot! _

"What?" Natsu asked hotly, wondering why the woman was interrupting him. She turned away quickly trying to hide the fact that she had been ogling him, her cheeks stained red.

"_N-nothing." _She mumbled under her breath, her eyes connecting with Gray's.

The male's smirk widened and he chuckled knowingly, causing her to turn an even darker shade.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating this! I'm gonna, promise ^^ working on it right now, too :P**

**please review, thanks so much~! :D :D**


	4. Srsbusiness

**{_I quit I quit I quit, but I ain't giving you up_}**

"Be back later ice prick, don't touch my stuff."

"Wouldn't think of it asshole."

"Bye Gray, it was nice to meet you."

"You too Lucy."

The two exited the house, Lucy smiling and Natsu grumbling under his breath about how stupid Gray was. Lucy giggled at his sour expression, walking along leisurely.

"Wait a minute-how did you know I lived here?" Natsu questioned once he realized he had never told her his address.

The blonde smiled shyly and looked off into the distance, thinking over her answer. "Well um..see, my friend Levy said you guys were friends, so I asked her for your address..." Lucy explained quietly. Natsu looked over to her quickly, eyebrows arched.

"Are you gonna start stalking me like Juvia now?" He accused, a displeased frown etched onto his face.

Lucy screwed her nose up and gave him an annoyed frown, shaking her head slightly. "Of course not! And who's Juvia?" Lucy seemed offended but tried not to show it, watching the pinkette carefully.

Natsu rolled his eyes dismissively, "just Gray's stalker." He answered simply. Lucy rose her eyebrows in surprise but decided not to delve into it, not in the mood for a headache.

They walked on in a slightly awkward silence, both wanting to end it but not knowing how.

"So..." Natsu's voice lowered awkwardly, his mind searching for a topic to talk about. Finding one, he brightened considerably. "Why'd you come by so early? We're supposed to meet at one." He reminded, looking over to the blonde who was walking quietly by his side. He finally noticed how short she was compared to him, and it made him grin slightly.

"Well I woke up really early and got bored, so I decided to come early." She explained, looking up to him with a smile. He nodded his head in understanding, knowing what it was like to be bored.

They finally arrived at Lucy's apartment, walking up the steps to her one bedroom abode. She opened the door and walked in, encouraging him to follow.

Right when Natsu crossed the threshold, he felt something jump on him. He looked down with raised eyebrows to see a small dog yapping up at him, tongue lolling out.

"Plue down!" Lucy commanded, the dog listening. He sat down in front of the man, blinking cutely up at him.

"Sorry about him." Lucy apologized sheepishly, picking her dog up. Natsu smiled slightly and walked further in, shaking his hand.

"It's okay, but personally I'm more of a cat person." He admitted and she scowled at him, finding his always present attitude annoying.

Though she ignored him, walking in (happy that she had cleaned up).

"Do you want anything?" She asked politely, pulling her jacket off. He followed suit, sloppily jumping onto her couch, sinking into the comfortable furniture.

"Mh...no," He answered softly, content the way he was. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled lightly at his cute attitude, walking into her kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. When she came back in, he was nearly dozing away again.

"Natsu!" She yelled to wake the man up. He jumped and looked up at her wildly, waving his hands frantically.

"What? What!" He called frantically, wondering who was calling him. She giggled and sat down on her chair, setting her glass onto the coffee table.

"Wake up you dummy." She huffed jokingly, setting her cup down delicately. He rubbed at his eyes before sitting up, ruffling his mop of hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, his black eyes connecting with her brown ones. She held his gaze, realizing he was about to say more.

"So I'm," he indicated to himself "going to help you" he turned his hand around to point at her, pink eyebrows raised "find a boyfriend." He finished, the statement sounding like a question on his tongue.

Her cheeks flushed rosy, eyes fluttering to the ground in embarrassment. "D-Don't say it like that!" She squeaked, fisting the chair arm.

A smile protruded Natsu's lips. "Why? It is the truth, isn't it?" He wondered innocently. She sunk deeper into the cushion, cheeks cherry.

"It makes me sound...desperate when you say it like that." She admitted bashfully.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow at her, blinking in confusion.

"But you are."

…_.!_

"What the hell you idiot!" She yelled, jumping off of her chair to hit him on the head. He backed away in surprise, rubbing his aching noggin grumpily.

"You sure are abusive." He grumbled, giving her the stink eye. Her brown eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back like she had been struck, her hair hanging down to cover her eyes and the emotion they held.

"S-Sorry.." She mumbled hoarsely, turning away to shuffle into the kitchen. He followed her with his eyes, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

_What's with her? _He thought in befuddlement, subconsciously rubbing at his head. He turned to sit straight forward on the couch, trying to decipher the woman's weird behavior.

She walked back in with a tray of snacks.

"I said I was good." He said, honestly curious as to why she had them. She met his gaze, and to his surprise her eyes looked a little softer than usual.

"It's fine, you didn't eat this morning so I thought that maybe..." She faltered slightly, shaking her head before setting the tray down gently.

"What's with you blondie?" He asked, trying not to show his concern. She shook her head, sitting down in her chair once more.

"Are you bipolar or something?" He continued to prod, staring closely at her. She met his gaze in surprise, narrowing her eyebrows at him.

"What? No!" She replied in defense, slightly sounding back to her normal self. He chuckled, picking up one of the cheese crackers to gulp it down.

"Woah!" He exclaimed in surprise, eyes widening. "This is really good." He praised, taking another and another. She giggled lightly at his childish antics, wondering why he was so pleased.

_Is he trying to cheer me up? _She thought with a cute smile, touched by the semi-stranger's comfort. Natsu continued to stuff his face obliviously, munching loudly.

"So where are we starting?" She asked after he had finished, hunger kept at bay in satisfaction.

"Okay before we start I have to tell you something." He said seriously, leaning towards her. She quirked an eyebrow, telling him to elaborate.

"We can't be friends."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

He leaned back, sighing. He brushed his crumb covered fingers over her pillow, using it (rudely) as a napkin. Her eyebrow twitched and she took in a deep breath to keep herself from attacking him once more.

"Well it's just that," he started, trying to explain it to the blonde. "You're a female."

"Uhuh." Her voice told him that wasn't a good enough answer for her to suffice with.

"And I'm a male." He hinted, an uncomfortable lump forming in his throat.

"Oh really?" She gasped sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at her attitude, deciding to ignore her.

"And you're..." He fidgeted in his seat, feeling awkward that he had to address the obvious. "Well, you're hot." He said, point blank. "And if we become friends, we'll see each other more than just 'strangers'. And sooner or later one of us will fall in love with the other and ruin just about everything." He explained, trying not to meet her gaze.

….

"Oh," Her voice came out meek, brown eyes blinking incomprehensibly.

"Oh," She voiced once again, her mind still processing what he had just said.

"_OH!" _Her voice rose in volume, finally comprehending what he had meant, causing her cheeks to streak red. She looked the other way entirely, her face extremely heated.

"Yeah," he coughed clumsily, averting his gaze.

She let out a light laugh, finally able to meet his eyes once more. "That's a pretty stupid reason to stop our friendship."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to her, watching her extravagant smile beam at him.

"But if you don't want to be, I understand..." She mumbled shyly, looking away with slightly rosy cheeks.

Natsu felt a grin form on his lips, black eyes glittering with determination.

"Yosh! You know what this means?" He stood up abruptly, clenching his fist with a challenging smile.

Lucy slowly stood up also, staring at him like a child as she awaited his answer.

"Let's start! Bachelor number one is..."

* * *

**hehehe this has been sitting in my files for about a month I'm sorry~ I hope this is okay, next chapter fully starts the story :D **

**So who do you want the first 'Bachelor' to be? **

**Loke**

**Rogue**

**Hibiki**

**Eve**

**Lyon**

**Random special guest...kukuku...**

**You choose! ^^ **

**Just comment which one, I have different scenarios for each...hehehe~**

**Hope you enjoyed, please comment/review/whatever if you did, it helps me! Thanks~**


	5. Hibiki

**{**_**We never were, we'll never be, strangers kissing in the pouring rain, chasing after your leaving train**_**}**

**Hibiki **

"Hibiki Laytis!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow his way, hands automatically mounting on her hips.

"Hibiki whatawhat?" Lucy repeated, tonguetied. Natsu turned toward her, a certain gleam in his eyes.

"You're date." Natsu concluded. Lucy straightened out immensely, nerves already biting at her stomach.

"My d-date?" She mumbled shyly, blushing slightly. Natsu tsked and rolled his eyes at her bashful attitude, staring closely at her. He leaned closer and closer until their foreheads were nearly pressed together, his onyx eyes glaring into her brown ones.

"What?" She squeaked, slightly intimidated by the look he was giving her. His hand rested under his chin in a thoughtful manner, pink brows wrinkled together.

"Hm..." He hummed in his throat, his eyes roaming her for a moment. He finally pulled away from the blonde (allowing her to breath), nodding his head slowly.

"This might be a problem." Natsu deducted, a sympathetic look in his eyes. Lucy stared at him impatiently, tired of his cryptic words.

"Will you cut the shit and just tell me what the hell is going on!" She yelled angrily, her hands tightening into fists. Natsu, to her surprise, smiled widely once again.

"You already know of your...um..._beauty._" Natsu coughed, slightly flustered. Lucy nodded slowly in confusion, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well Hibiki...how do I put this..." Natsu grasped for a certain word, looking towards her for help.

"Is ugly?" Lucy prompted, not liking that word very much. Natsu's eyes widened and he grasped her by the shoulders, startling her with his speed.

"No! Oh god no, and he won't let you forget it." He grumbled, shaking his head as if he was having a flashback. Lucy craned her head up to stare into his eyes, trying to hurry him along.

"Then what is it?" She demanded, slightly squirming in his grip.

"Let's just say...he likes pretty women." Natsu mumbled, not really knowing how to explain it to her.

"That's it?" She scoffed, not impressed by all the dramatics for that one description. Natsu rolled his eyes, knowing she'd realize what he meant...later.

"Well anyway, since you're going to go out with him, I'll give you some tips." He stood tall, finding himself slightly superior to her. He grinned down at her, once more taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay!" She brightened, plopping down right next to him. He turned towards her and she did the same, eager for knowledge.

"First things first, looks." Natsu explained, pulling out his cellphone. He swiped the password and scrolled through his apps to Gallery, showing a picture to Lucy.

"Why do you have a picture of Hibiki?" Lucy asked, slightly concerned. Natsu pulled the phone away from her face, giving her an annoyed look.

"Because he loves taking pictures of himself while you're drunk." Natsu explained. Lucy decided to let that pass without question, not really wanting to know what he meant.

"He tends to flirt..._a lot. _He'll call you beautiful and basically suck up to you." Natsu listed what he had seen Hibiki do to other females, searching his brain for any more important information.

Lucy tried to absorb the information, still hung up on his looks. He was very handsome...with messy dark blonde hair and murky eyes...

"...Lucy!" Natsu caught her attention. She jolted, turning toward him with a sheepish smile.

"W-What?" She asked, wondering what they were talking about. Natsu huffed childishly, tsking at her blanking out.

"Jeez you sure are weird Luce-"

"Call me weird or Luce one more time and you'll wake up bald." She threatened, an evil glare directed towards him. He gulped, a shiver going down his spine.

_She sure is an angry person! _He thought, watching as she calmed herself. He couldn't help but smile slightly, a small shake of his head disagreeing. _It's just an act...I can see right through. _He grinned slightly to himself, proud that he could see the...real her?

"Oi pinky! Are you thinking perverted thoughts?" A voice interrupted him. He looked over to see Lucy staring at him, eyes dancing with amusement.

He blushed, despite the fact that he wasn't. "W-What? No way! Jeez Luce you sure are weir-" Her dark glare shut him up instantly before he could finish the sentence.

"So anyway, about Howard."

"Hibiki," He corrected.

"Whatever, so about _Hibiki_, how do we even know he'll want to go on a date with me?" She asked curiously, hands planting on her hips. Natsu smirked down at her, giving her a bad feeling.

"It's easy, we call."

* * *

Lucy stared at herself once more in the bathroom mirror, her hands shaking with nerves. She slowly took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Clutching onto the sink, she stared at herself. "You can do this." She encouraged herself, trying for a light (fake) smile. She shook her doubtful thoughts away, smoothing out her red dress.

"Yo Luce!" A deep voice startled her. She whipped around, horrified to see Natsu standing there with a grin.

"What are you doing in the _girls _bathroom?!" She shrieked, pushing herself as close to the opposite wall as him as possible. Embarrassment leaked into her cheeks, leaving her red faced.

"I came to get you...?" He rose an eyebrow, not seeing the problem. Shaking his head he walked closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hibiki's here and you need to get out there before he starts chatting up the waitress!" Natsu explained, pushing her out the bathroom. She lividly refused, her heels sliding harshly against the marble tiling. Natsu huffed, giving her shoulders an extra forceful shove.

"I-I change my mind! Let me go!" She pled desperately. Natsu rolled his eyes at her dramatic act, tsking silently.

"Come on Luce! You got this far, are you just going to give up?" Natsu asked in disbelief, and just to make sure she wouldn't disagree, he added: "well you are a girl after all."

Lucy gasped, appalled by Natsu's jab. "Are you insinuating that girls are inferior to boys?" She asked dangerously. "And I'm a _woman, _thank you very much." She sniffed, turning to walk forward all by herself. Natsu grinned wider, happy that his little trick had worked.

"I'm not instituting anything." He huffed under his breath.

Lucy smirked at his word mishap, not responding. She searched the restaurant before noticing a certain brown haired male.

Her confidence from her little brawl with Natsu went entirely down her throat. She froze up, causing Natsu to walk into her from behind.

"Watch it!" He huffed, backing away from her. She took an unsteady step back, shrinking back slowly.

"No no no come on!" Natsu planted his hands on her open back and pushed her forward, not caring if people were starting to stare. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered "Luce it's gonna be okay just trust me." His voice was gentle and soothing, trying to get the tensed girl to unwind.

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and allowed herself to admit defeat. "O...Okay." She responded quietly, relaxing. She turned to Natsu with big hopeful eyes, wondering if this was worth it.

He gave her a huge toothy grin in response, winking in reassurance.

"Hibiki this is Lucy," He said, seeing as they had finally came to their destination. Lucy turned forward to stare up at the pretty male, a small friendly smile leaking onto her lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hibiki bowed like a gentleman, taking Lucy's hand in his. He planted a small kiss on it, getting a full blown out blush from the blonde.

"L-L-Likewise," She stammered, her eyes trailing over to Natsu's. He gave her a small thumbs up before turning away, walking out of the restaurant.

Lucy felt panic bubble in her stomach, being left alone with some stranger. She shoved it out of her mind, smiling at Hibiki.

He pulled her chair out and they began to talk for a little while, Lucy slightly easing up.

"So Lucy, how long have you known Natsu?" Hibiki asked, taking one of the breadsticks from the basket. She shifted slightly, tapping her index finger to her mouth thoughtfully.

"Not long...actually. Why?" Lucy asked curiously, staring into Hibiki's deep eyes.

The male smiled confidently, flicking his wrist in an unconcerned manner. "I was just curious...I was surprised getting a call like that from Natsu. But now I'm happy I accepted, you are quite a beauty just like he said." His voice was laced with honey as he winked smoothly at her, causing the blonde to turn red all the way down to her toes.

"H-H-He said that?" Lucy stuttered bashfully, her cheeks cherry red. Hibiki smirked at her innocence, nodding slowly.

"Of course, and it is obvious. I could see your beauty on the other side of the restaurant." He smiled wider when she looked down.

_Calm it Lucy, geez! _Lucy took in a quiet breath and calmed herself down, her red face turning back to the normal porcelain.

"Why thank you very much Hibiki, you yourself are very...handsome." Lucy explained, her brown eyes melting into his black.

"I-"

"May I take your order?" A voice piped. Lucy looked up to the teenaged girl staring down at them patiently, a polite smile dashed across her face.

"Why yes, I'd like the clam-"

"Woah Lucy, slow down. Wouldn't want that beautiful body of yours becoming big, would we?" Hibiki reprimanded her, smiling flirtatiously up at the underaged female.

Lucy stared in surprise at Hibiki, irked by his rude words and cutting her off. He continued to order for the both of them, not seeing her shrewd look.

"Your order will be here soon." The bluenette bowed and walked away, her ponytails swishing with every step.

Lucy stared after her, waiting for Hibiki to start the conversation once more. She didn't really feel like talking though, her mood suddenly taking a downfall.

"I'm sorry Ms. Heartfilia, did I upset you?" Hibiki asked softly. Lucy turned towards him, suddenly feeling like a small child.

"Actually, yes." She straightened out, eyes narrowing at the mouse haired boy in front of her.

"I apologize for being rude." He bowed partially in his seat. Lucy smiled softly, her mood lifting a little.

"It's okay I guess.." She grinned when he smiled up at her.

"Well than-"

"Hibiki!"

A voice yelled out across the whole restaurant. Lucy looked up at the same time Hibiki himself looked up, curious eyes darting for the voice.

"Stop shouting!"

"No way, we are solving this! Hibiki! Hibiki~?" Two voices began arguing. Hibiki slowly stood up, confusion etched across his face.

A male and female came stomping towards their table, the female hold the male by the wrist. Her pink hair was curled and her blue eyes were set in annoyance, while the dark skinned male was being dragged, his black eyes set in disbelief.

"Hibiki!" Her eyes brightened while she ran towards them, dragging the male. Hibiki sweat dropped, staring uncertainly at the two.

"Sherry? Ren? What are you two doing here?!" Hibiki asked in surprise. Lucy stared at them in surprise, feeling like an intruder while they argued.

"Will you please tell Ren to take me out?" She asked in exasperation. Lucy rose an eyebrow while the male known as Ren blushed, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to take you out!" He pursed his lips, looking away. Sherry stared at him sadly, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"Don't you love me?"

"O-Of course...I mean sure! Whatever!" He huffed, turning away while blushing. Lucy stared at them in confusion as she took in the problem.

"Wait a minute, what's wrong? I'm sort of on a date.." Hibiki hinted, glaring daggers into the couple.

"That can wait, our relationship can _not!" _Sherry demanded. "Do it for love!" She stomped her foot desperately.

"So what's the problem?" The dirty blonde asked impatiently, wanting to get back to his date.

"Ren just won't accept the fact that we're together! Whenever we're in public he won't hold my hand or _anything!" _Sherry sighed. Ren frowned in response, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry about this Lucy," Hibiki quickly apologized, turning toward his date. Lucy shook her hand, telling him not to worry about it.

"Ren, Sherry seems really committed to you. You should show her you feel the same way and tell her. Who cares what other people think? As long as you're together and happy no one else should matter. There's nothing to be embarrassed about; you already know she's in love with you." Lucy advised quietly, her eyes gazing for the waitress after her meaningful words. Ren blushed again, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah...I guess you are right..." Ren muttered sheepishly, turning toward his fiance. Sherry brightened slightly, a hopeful smile lighting up her face.

"Sherry I'm s-sorry.." He apologized quietly.

"I don't want you to apologize, baka!" Sherry scolded. "I just want to know...that you feel the same way I do." She said sincerely. Ren smiled softly and pulled her close, getting a few 'aww's' from nosy onlookers.

Lucy being one of them, of course. She smiled and felt really warm inside, loving the scene in front of her. She was nearly envious of the look Ren was giving Sherry. Even if he didn't say it, Lucy could tell he loved her dearly.

_I wish I had a relationship like that.._She thought, sighing aloud at the prospect. She smiled softly, imaging the wonderful life.

Hopefully Natsu could find her that.

"HIBIKI!" Another voice rung out, high pitched with anger. Lucy snapped out of her stupor, whipping around to see an angry blonde storming their way.

_SLAP!_

"That's what you get for going out with some random girl, you bastard!" She yelled before crushing her lips against his.

...

...What?

* * *

**eh I don't like this chapter, kinda seemed rushing I'm sorry ono next will be waay better, promise! (hopefully?XD)**

**I'm not good at writing Tsundere's...sorry...**

**So this time it was Hibiki, a lot wanted Loke so will it be him next?**

**Choose:**

**Lyon**

**Loke**

**Dan(thanks for the suggestion, he totally slipped my mind!xD)**

**Random special guest...hehehe...**

**Rogue **

**or some male that isn't up here! **

**Just comment who you want, and I'll give it to you ^^ **

**review please, thanks a ton! and happy birthday Lucy-chan~:D:D**


	6. Placing Bets

**{**_**I'm alive and I can see, that you can't keep killing me **_

_**I'm a King to play the lonely part, for my Queen of broken hearts**_**}**

**Placing Bets**

"So, how'd it go?" Natsu mumbled under his breath , leaning against the wall inconspicuously.

"Not so good, I think she's still in there." The girl replied just as quietly, eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Hm.." He frowned in response, not liking the outcome.

"Thanks Wendy," he whispered to the bluenette. She turned toward him and smiled.

"Anything for you, nii-san." She said happily before walking back into her work place. Natsu watched her walk, shaking his head with a light smile.

* * *

Wendy walked slowly, narrowing her eyes at a certain blonde who was obviously wanting to leave. She adjusted the menu's in her hands, stopping in front of the arguing couple and awkward girl.

"Do you want your bill?" She asked kindly, smiling down at the one she knew as 'Luce'. The Luce girl smiled politely, nodding her head.

"How could you go out with _this _girl?"

"For the thousandth time, we already broke up Jenny." Hibiki sighed, rubbing his temples. Wendy felt a smile grace her lips at their banter, her attention drawing back to the brown haired girl when she laid money into her palm.

"Ah, your change ma'am-"

"Keep it," She quipped without turning around. "As a tip." She waved goodbye before walking off without her date, who was currently preoccupied with his ex.

_That's nearly a thirty dollar tip! _Wendy grinned grandly, eyes sparkling with gratitude.

_Good luck Natsu-nii!_

* * *

"Ughh!" Lucy moaned and belly flopped onto her bed, kicking her legs in frustration. Natsu lounged on the futon, rolling his eyes at her frustration.

"So it went bad, there's more fish in the sea." Natsu reassured in a bored tone, flipping the channel on her small box television. She screamed into her pillow in response, rolling over so she could glare at him.

"You don't understand. His ex came and started yelling! Plus his friends were having relationship problems! And WHAT THE HELL! You LEFT me, asshole!" She yelled, throwing a pillow across the room to slap him in the face with it. He grunted in reply, rubbing at his (now in pain) face.

"I didn't leave!" He growled in protest. "I was right outside, and besides, Wendy was watching just incase something went really bad." He grumbled, giving her his own withering glare.

Her anger subsided, curiosity poking through. "Huh? You...were right outside?" She asked in surprise, not expecting that. He huffed, crossing his arms in response.

"Aw...you _do _care~!" She teased, planting both hands on her cheeks.

He flushed slightly, looking the other way. "D-Don't kid yourself!" Natsu barked, acting as if consideration was appalling.

"Come on...I knew you cared~ fufufu I'm so flattered!" She giggled, enjoying the fact his face was turning darker and darker. Sure, her words were absolutely fake and in no way the truth, but just seeing him act so flustered was cute.

"Urusai!" He commanded, pointing a finger at her dangerously. She found his threat pathetic however, continuing to jab at him playfully.

"Ohohoho~ Did you know it's scientifically proven that males fall in love faster than females?" Lucy found herself blurting. She quickly covered her mouth with one hand, blushing.

_Why did I say that? _She cursed herself, eyes wide in surprise. Natsu smirked at her, finally able to turn the tables around.

"Are you saying I'm falling in love with you?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Lucy snapped her mouth shut and straightened out, shaking her head rapidly.

"O-Of course not!" She squeaked, cowering away from his creepy gaze.

"Good, because love is stupid." He grumbled, sinking back into the futon. Lucy gaped at his sudden mood change, watching him glare at the tv.

"Love isn't stupid!" She retorted, feeling the need to defend the only thing she could hope for. "Love is...love is beautiful!" She smiled widely, her eyes glazing over as she went off into her own little world.

Natsu snorted in reply, not impressed by her argument. "'Love' is stupid and a big waste of time." He replied nonchalantly, crossing his arms behind his head as he laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

"That isn't true!" She stood up and stalked to his side, shoving her face in his line of vision. "Love is the greatest thing in the world! When you love someone...everything else seems insignificant." She smiled softly and Natsu eyed her carefully.

"And besides, what kind of matchmaker doesn't even love love?" She asked skeptically. Natsu froze, eyes widening in realization.

_Oh crap!_

"Well when you see enough people falling in 'love', you get kind of sick of it." He covered his little slip up, silently praising himself. Lucy scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You're just moody because you haven't fallen in love yourself."

"W-What?" Natsu sat up, eyes widening. Lucy looked him straight in the eye, smirking.

"Once you fall in love then you'll see what I mean." She winked, giggling at his embarrassment.

"Is that a challenge?" He grumbled, standing up.

"Sure," she grinned.

"Fine, winner gets to order the loser to do one thing." He crossed his arms, eyes lighting up with the excitement of a challenge. She held her hand out for him to shake, never breaking eye contact.

"Deal."

"You're on." He cackled, imaging the embarrassing things he'd make her do.

"Can't wait," she replied.

He pulled his hand away from hers when he realized they had stopped shaking a few minutes ago. He pocketed his hands and walked out of her house, Lucy racing after him, yelling out "where are you going?!"

"You'll have a date tomorrow, be ready by eight."

* * *

**So everyone's like 'Sting!' and I'm like 'no!' because originally he was going to be...something...but then I started to think about it and I have a good idea of a date with Sting so if you still want him...it depends if you do...:3**

**So everyone wants either Loke or Sting next chapter, which one?**

**Or maybe...Rogue? :3 or Dan? Maybe even Scorpio? xD and ohohoho their betting now~ ;3 ...Mira might come back soon, who knows?!(Idoobviously orz****)**

*******also at the beginning the waitress was Wendy and the ex was Jenny just in case anyone is still confused*******

**and sorry I know you guys said it last chapter and I didn't give the date this chapter but I think Lucy needed a small little intervention break y'know? xD sorry...I'm frustrating myself, that's why I made it so short so that I can hurry up and go to the next date. Gomen for making you vote AGAIN ;-; /bows **

**Review please, arigatou~! **


	7. Loke

**{**_**I come over quarter past two, love in my eyes blinded by you**_**}**

**Loke**

"And then she tells me I'm in love with her!"

"Uh huh,"

"So we made a bet, and hehehe...when she loses! I'm gonna make her go streaking through the park!" Natsu cackled evilly, just thinking of the unspeakable. Gray finally looked up from his manga, eyes piercing.

"Call me first." He ordered, his own glint of unspeakables reaching his dark orbs. Natsu narrowed his eyes and snorted, shaking his head.

"Hell no you freak, just ask Juvia, she'll go streaking for you!" Natsu replied. Gray scowled, though an undeniable pink shaded his cheeks lightly.

"I wouldn't take advantage of Juvia that way you flame face." The dark haired boy replied coldly, his voice showing he didn't appreciate Natsu's words. Natsu smirked in reply, knowing he had hit a sore spot.

"Why don't you just tell her you're in looove~" Natsu teased. Gray tensed, throwing his book across the room and hitting Natsu smack in the face with perfect precision.

"Shut the hell up!" He hollered. Natsu let out another maniacal laugh, throwing Gray's book back towards him.

"Whatever lover boy," he replied, smirking, not at all phased by Gray's anger. A quiet knock at the door stole their attention. Natsu got up from his bed and lazily walked towards the door, opening it slightly to peek out at the visitor.

"Who is i-oh, it's you." Natsu's tone turned bored as he opened the door further, allowing the blonde to walk in. Though instead of that, she instantly hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise, his head now pounding. Lucy stared daggers into him, pure fury turning him to ice.

"How could you!" She cried. Natsu's eyes widened as he watched her slowly break down. She didn't cry, only shook with unshed tears as she flailed her arms helplessly, not knowing how to express her feelings.

"What? What'd I do!" He asked helplessly, not wanting to see a woman break down in his room. Lucy glared at him again before turning away.

"The guy you set me up with!" She sniffled, looking away.

"Huh? You mean Totomaru?" He replied in confusion, rubbing at his head.

"Yeah, _Totomaru," _she sneered, revulsion flowing off of her in waves.

"Well tell your friend _Totomaru _that next time I see him, I'm pepper spraying his ass." She growled, fisting her hand. Natsu rose an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by that.

"Wh...at?" The pinkette replied uneasily, not knowing if he really wanted to know. Lucy turned her sharp glare towards him, making him wince at the fear of being struck.

"Your Totomaru friend is a real pervert!" Lucy explained, making sure to keep her anger. "He kept trying to touch me and grope me!" Lucy growled, scowling at the thought. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively, shivering at the disgusting thought.

"_What!" _Natsu exclaimed in surprise, jolting. Lucy nodded her head, eyes watering slightly.

"And the worst part is that he tried to kiss me!" She whimpered.

The solid brick wall holding in his anger came crashing down as fury flash flooded through him. He paced back and forth with clenched fist, giving the refrigerator one good whack, causing it to shake dangerously.

"_That bastard..._" He grumbled under his breath. Lucy watched him with wide eyes, not thinking this would be his reaction.

She expected him to let out an easy going laugh and tell her to get over it. She expected him to comfort her for maybe twenty seconds tops, and then grab a snack from the fridge and forget all about it.

She didn't expect him to swear death threats up and down.

"When I see that guy I'll...oh man!" Natsu continued on with his rant as she zoned back in, staring at him quizzically. She finally managed to look around him to notice Gray sitting slunk into his bed, his always present manga in his hands. For some odd reason, a faint blush was dashed across his cheeks.

"Hi Gray," she spoke up, and when his eyes met hers she felt herself blush. He gave her a half smile, a smidge of friendliness in his orbs, causing her to feel even more bashful.

"What a co-winky dink, we were just talking about you!" Gray spoke up in a false cheerful tone, a smirk broke out across his pale lips. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and she turned towards Natsu who had finally managed to calm down, his own eyes wide.

"No we weren't!" He hollered in slight embarrassment, spiking her curiosity. She looked between the two boys suspiciously as one smirked victoriously and the other looked away, blushing.

"Oh Lucy you already won that bet between you and Natsu," Gray called. Lucy rose an eyebrow, wondering how he knew about that so quickly.

"Really?" The blonde replied, surprised by how fast Natsu had fallen in love. She felt her stomach churn, wondering who it was.

"Yeah, he's been in love with-"

"Hey!" The pinkette yelled once more, chucking a pillow across the room. It hit Gray in the face and barreled him over and onto the floor, a loud thud being heard.

"Goddamnit!" Gray swore from his position. She let out a light giggle at their banter, staring at the two in amusement.

* * *

"So who am I going on a date with tonight?" Lucy asked from her position on front of the television. Natsu grunted in reply, catching her attention.

"You aren't going on a date tonight." He replied simply.

Her eyes widened, "what!" She exclaimed, a whine threaded into her voice.

"I haven't dealt with Toto yet and why the hell would you want to? I'm gonna make extra sure the guys you go out with are approved by me!" Natsu pumped his fist, determination flashing through his dark orbs.

Lucy felt touched, though she couldn't help but ask "why are you so against it all of a sudden?"

His eyes hardened slightly, a melancholy look haunting his orbs.

"My...father. He raised me not to be...so..." He looked away from her, not able to keep her gaze. She softened, a gentle smile lighting up her face.

"Aww is Natsu starting to care again?" She asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. Natsu turned sharply towards her, scowling.

Though it wasn't a real scowl. It held gratitude in it's depths, thanking her for getting his mind off of the saddening thoughts.

"As if big boobs!"

"Hey!"

She couldn't help but crack a small smile though, wrapping her arms protectively over her...large chest. She turned away with a harrumph, pouting.

"Well I gotta get ready," Natsu suddenly stood up and patted himself down, fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

"And where are you going?" She asked stubbornly. He gave her a boyish smile, fishing out a small box and opening it. Within it were small motion sick patches, which he peeled one off of the paper and smeared it over his tricep.

"Out," Natsu replied, walking towards the door. Lucy jumped up instantly, racing after him.

"Why do you get to go out but I don't?" She whined childishly, giving Natsu the evil eye.

"Because I'm single and proud." He replied, grinning. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, confusion gleaming through her chocolate orbs.

"What does that even mean?" She complained, walking closer and closer towards him. She gave him a puppy pout, eyes wide and adorable.

"Ffff..." Natsu stood his ground against her cuteness, though his resolve was wavering. He slouched his shoulders, sighing out "fine," to which she clapped gleefully.

"Yay! I'll be right back~" She called, racing away to get her items. Natsu smiled deviously, quietly slipping out of the door instead of waiting for her.

_Hehehe _he thought, a smirk on his face as he slunk away.

He felt something loop through his arm, catching him off guard. He looked down in bewilderment, only to be met with an excited smile.

"Ready!" Lucy tightened her arm that was looped through his, her brown eyes filled with ecstasy.

Natsu managed to hide his blush by looking the other way, rolling his eyes as if she were troublesome.

"Let's go..." He huffed dramatically to add effect to his act, pulling her along.

* * *

"Are we gonna dance?"

Lucy stared at Natsu expectantly as he took another sip of his drink, slurping on it loudly just to irritate her. He turned to her, smacking his lips together to irk her further.

"Mmmmmh...no." He replied simply, taking another drink, never breaking eye contact. She groaned loudly, slamming her head onto the bar top.

"This is so boooorring! We're in a club and all you wanna do is sit there and drink _tea!_ It's not even beer!" Lucy exclaimed into her arm, energy draining out of her from the boredom.

"Go dance, no one is stopping you. It's just that I don't want to dance, personally." Natsu replied, not seeing the problem. _She's _the one that wanted to come with him, it wasn't his fault she wasn't having a good time!

"Maybe I only want to dance with you."

Natsu paused his lips on his cup, turning sharply to stare at the blonde in surprise. Her eyes slightly widened and she quickly turned her head to the right, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"..." The pinkette searched her profile for something that wasn't there, his lips turning up into a smile for some weird reason.

"Oka-"

"Natsu!"

Said male paused in his sentence when Lucy looked away, her eyebrows furrowed.

Natsu tried hiding his annoyance, turning around to blink in surprise at who he was staring at.

"L-Loke?" He gaped at his old friend. Loke grinned widely, walking towards them with his trusty glasses on the tip of his nose, his index finger adjusting them when his eyes landed on Lucy.

"Hello there..."

"Lucy," She introduced herself with a timid smile, a rosy hue to her cheeks. A lopsided grin pulled on Loke's lips, causing Natsu to narrow his eyes suspiciously at the two.

"Loke," The man replied. "I haven't seen you in a while and you already have a _very _lovely lady?" Loke asked Natsu, making Lucy giggle, flattered by his words.

Natsu felt like barfing at the show that was going on, his mood suddenly dropping. "Yeah hello to you too asshole; and she's _not _my girl." Natsu made sure to put emphasis on his words and point out the ginger's mistake, his lips twisting sourly.

"What's so bad about me being your girl?!" Lucy barked, highly offended by Natsu's instant rejection. The male's black orbs slid over to stare at her emotionlessly, watching as she became angered.

"My mistake," Loke quickly intersected, not wanting a fight to break out between the two. "Well princess, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Loke smiled flirtatiously, his glasses being tucked away. Lucy blushed lightly, nodding her head rapidly in excitement.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Natsu and Lucy quickly shot glares at one another, a spark of tension crackling in the air.

"Yes, I would _love _to dance." Lucy grinded through her teeth, eyes narrowing dangerously at Natsu. He scowled in return, giving his head a slight shake.

"No Loke, she would _not _like to dance. In fact, we were leaving." Natsu replied coolly, not wavering the slightest. He picked himself up from the chair, leaving the money on the counter while he pulled Lucy by her hand.

"Natsu stop!" She demanded, grounding her heel into the floor to try and stop him. He turned, staring at her in disbelief.

"Trust me Lucy, you _don't _want to dance with him." He mumbled quietly so only she could hear, staring at her desperately, trying to tell her something through his gaze.

Though of course she didn't see it, and would have none of his behavior. "Trust me Natsu, I do want to dance with him." She replied hotly, wrenching her hand from his. He stared at her in utter disbelief as she walked away from him and towards Loke, her head held high in pride.

"Er..." Loke looked between them awkwardly, feeling like he was a child in between feuding parents. He watched as Lucy gave him an apologetic look, though her eyes were dark and filled with slight worry.

He turned his gaze towards Natsu, who was clenching his fist, an angry look on his face.

"FINE!" He yelled, turning around and storming out of the place. Lucy stood there rigidly, Loke feeling guilty.

"It seems I have already managed to piss Natsu off," He tried for a joke to cheer her up. She smiled though it was forced, her head not lifting up.

"He's just worried about you...I understand." He offered, knowing why Natsu was acting so stingy.

"Don't worry about him, let's dance!" Lucy finally looked up towards the male, smiling widely as she pulled him towards the dance floor.

* * *

Lucy turned the key in her lock, her shoulders slouched in utter exhaustion. She pushed the door open half heartedly, trying desperately to keep her eyes open. She shuffled forward languishly, dropping her purse the minute she walked in.

"Well look who showed up."

Lucy looked up instantly, her senses heightening in surprise. Her brain became more alert as she stared at the man sitting rigidly on her couch, his lips forming a frown.

"N-Natsu?" She hummed, not expecting him to be here. He narrowed his gaze on her, his eyes raking her up and down, leaving her feeling exposed.

"It's one in the morning, Lucy." He said calmly, staring at her expectantly. She blinked in return, not understanding what he meant by his words.

"...So?" She replied, fatigue setting into place once more.

"Where have you been?" He prompt, standing up. Lucy opened her mouth to retort angrily, only to be caught off guard by Natsu.

He pulled her close into his embrace, tightening his grip on her. They stayed that way for a few seconds before he breathed out a sigh, letting her go.

"I was worried you were murdered or something." He admitted, a slight smile breaking out on his face, his eyes filled with relief. Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Tha..nks for...cari..ng, Nats...u" Lucy mumbled, her head dropping onto his shoulder as she fell asleep. He shook his head at her carelessness, sweeping her feet from under her, carrying her over to her bed.

"Baka Lucy.." He mumbled, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "I seriously need to find a guy to look after you so I don't have to anymore." He thought aloud, amused by his words. He pulled the covers up to her chin, mumbling a quiet goodnight before exiting out of her window.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Relax Natsu," Lucy smoothed her skirt out, smiling grandly at herself in the mirror. She looked past her reflection to see Natsu's, her smile dampening.

"Why are you so against me going out with Loke?" She turned around, fed up with his sulking. He looked the other way without answering, his arms crossed against his chest.

She sighed, inserting her last earring. "Whatever. I'm going, see you later." She picked up her purse, exiting the door before he could protest.

She walked out of the apartment complex with her head held high, though her mood was far from happy. Why was Natsu acting so sorely? Was Loke really _that _bad?

Whatever...it was _her _choice. _She _was the one looking for the relationship, not _him!_ Besides...Gray had told her he was already in love with someone.

Natsu...in love with someone? She couldn't see it at all. He seemed more like a...playful guy then anything.

...Wait, no. She actually _could _see Natsu serious with someone. He was the protective type, and she could tell he held everyone close to his heart. So the one he loved he would hold closer than _anyone _else...

_Sigh...I wish I could find a guy like that._ She thought wistfully, her hope in Loke spiking. She crossed her fingers, hoping he'd be 'the one'. She was tired of playing around, and her last relationship had knocked her out of the park of tomfoolery.

She rubbed her ring finger absently at the thought, a sad look in her brown orbs as she remembered her past fiancé.

"Hello,"

She looked up in surprise, noticing the male from last night. She smiled lightly in return, waving.

"Hey Loke." She grinned, walking towards him. She sat down across from him at the table in the small cafe, her eyes searching the menu.

"So how is Natsu boy holding up?" He asked, amusement lighting up his hazel orbs. Lucy giggled, waving her hand dismissively.

"Very grouchy," She said absentmindedly. Loke chuckled as if he knew an inside joke, his head shaking at the thought.

"What can I get you?" A waitress finally came over, a smile on her face as she stared at the two expectantly, her pen ready to scrawl down their orders.

"Just a water," Lucy smiled politely, not really hungry for anything on the colorful menu. Loke ordered for himself, sending a flirtatious wink the waitress's way, causing her to giggle and blush like a schoolgirl. Lucy watched in surprise, her eyebrows raising high.

Loke suddenly realized she was there, turning towards her with an apologetic smile while the waitress ran off to deliver their orders.

"Sorry...force of habit." He reprimanded himself. Lucy nodded her head slowly, suddenly not so eager to be on this date.

_He's not looking for a serious commitment..._ Lucy thought with a frown, rocks filling her stomach in disappointment.

_What's with her?_ Loke thought, his brows furrowing in confusion. He brushed it off, deciding to chat more with her.

"So Lucy, what do you like doing in your past time?" He struck up a conversation, staring at her curiously.

Lucy blushed slightly. "I ah..I really like to write.." she mumbled truthfully.

"Oh really? That's neat." He nodded. The waitress came back with Loke's food and Lucy's drink, a smile directed towards the two of them.

* * *

"I'll be right back..." Lucy muttered, getting up from the table and walking towards the bathroom. She nearly sprinted, happy to get away from the man.

He was openingly flirty, not committed to one person, and to top it all off, he was handsome!

She closed the stall door behind her, deciding to just stick it out in the bathroom for a while. She should have listened to Natsu.

Loke wasn't a bad man though, he was pretty nice and civil. She just...wanted something permanent. A one girl, one guy thing. Not some harem.

She sighed, staring down at the dirty floor. She decided to walk out and say goodbye instead of acting dramatic and childish.

When she walked out she noticed Loke slipping the waitress a piece of paper, and she was pretty sure his number was on it. She ignored the urge to roll her eyes, walking onward.

"Thank you Loke for the wonderful date, but I have to go now." She smiled kindly at the man. He nodded, walking her out.

"Goodbye, princess." He kissed her hand before turning away and walking in the opposite direction, female's stares following him. Lucy sighed, shaking her blonde head and walking towards her house.

* * *

**so yeah it's totally late, not good, and long Y_Y but at least i finished it...? I'm having a writing crisis Dx **

**please review, thanks~! **


	8. Take a Break

**{**_**Come on skinny love just last the year**_**}**

**Take a Break**

Lucy had gone home that night, disappointed and slightly depressed. How much longer were they going to be setting her up only for failure?

Would Lucy ever find 'the one'?

"Luce! How'd it go?"

Lucy's mouth trembled as she stared up at Natsu, her expression telling exactly how it had gone down. Natsu grimaced, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I knew this would happen..." He mumbled honestly, sighing. Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together, annoyance filling her.

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" She demanded, throwing her purse onto her carpeted floor while Plue yapped happily at her.

"_Wha-? _I DID say something! Multiple times, in fact!" He argued haughtily, disbelief clouding in his eyes. What the-how could she start accusing him when he had full out told her it was a mistake to go out with Loke?!

"..." Lucy shut her mouth, sudden realization washing over her. She crossed her arms and pouted, looking the other way.

Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "So Loke didn't work out, who says you won't find someone? You need to stop freaking out about this so much and just let it flow naturally." He advised although uncertain of his advice.

How do you give correct advice when you've never been in the situation before?

He didn't care about being alone. He was fine with it, in fact. It seemed like the best option so far. But Lucy-Lucy was the exact opposite of him. She craved love and affection, she needed someone. And apparently, she needed them fast.

"The clock is ticking Natsu, I can't just let it '_flow naturally_'. Lucy put mocking quotation marks around her words, angered by Natsu's easy going attitude. How could he be so _calm _while she was freaking out. How could he be okay with being so...lonely?

"I think someone needs a break." Natsu said in a baby voice, putting his hands on his hips. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, rolling her eyes at his stupid act.

"No I don't need a break, if anything we need to hurry up!" Lucy refused, her own hands falling to her hips.

"Jeez Luce why are you so tense?" He eyed her carefully, wondering what was up with her.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm just...ugh! I don't know!" She rubbed her temples, turning away and walking into the kitchen to preoccupy herself.

He huffed loudly at her dramatic ways, staring at Plue in disbelief. "Is she always like this?" He asked the dog rhetorically, to which the dog yapped happily in reply.

"Tch." Natsu shook his head at the small pup, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I'll come by tomorrow..." Natsu addressed the blonde, his hand slipping into his pocket to fetch his motion sick patches. Lucy nodded and looked away, opening the fridge to bring out her pitcher of milk.

"See you." She mumbled, pouring a cup quietly. Natsu sighed and turned back around, walking out the door.

* * *

"Mm..mff!"

"Ah~ Shh don't speak~"

"MMMF!"

"Stop moving Gray-sama!"

Natsu felt his eyes slide open as he turned around in his bed to see Gray wrapped around a very familiar bluenette.

"H...Help!" Gray cried, finally able to find his voice as he reached out towards Natsu helplessly, noticing the male was awake.

Instantly a smirk slid across Natsu's lips, his sudden fatigue forgotten.

"Why ask for Natsu-san's help when Juvia's right here? Wah~ Gray-sama~~!" Juvia wept comically, clinging even tighter onto her beloved. Gray groaned from pain at how tight she was squeezing him, feeling the breath leave him in a dangerous woosh.

"Juvia...stop...!" Gray panted, trying to push the girl away. Juvia would have none of it of course, whining about her cherished Gray.

"Gray-sama is so mean to Juvia..." She sobbed, going into her corner of depression. Natsu sat up from his bed, rubbing at his head sleepily.

"Did I miss something?" He yawned, staring at the two quizzically. Gray sent him a murderous glare and a "bastard" remark, to which Natsu brushed off.

"Juvia came by because she missed G-G-Gray-sama!" The woman explained, still sniffling. Natsu suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her stuttering, standing up and stretching.

"Well don't let me get in the way of you two, I'll be going soon." He teased the always headstrong Gray, getting an annoyed blush from the man.

"Shut up tabasco sauce!" He barked, looking the other way. Juvia sprung back into action, cooing over Gray while Natsu quietly slipped out.

"I'll be ba-" When Natsu turned forward he became face to face with the girl he was about to go see.

"Luc...y?" He questioned while she jumped back from their close proximity, blushing harshly. She looked down in embarrassment, her throat closing up.

"A-Ah Natsu! S-S-Sorry for coming over unannounced..." Lucy apologized profusely, bowing her head. Natsu stared at her weirdly before shrugging at her actions, walking back towards his door and opening it.

"Well come in, I guess." He offered. The blonde awkwardly walked in like a lost puppy, her eyes glued to the foor.

"Sorry once again..." She mumbled. Just to irk her, he ruffled her styled hair roughly, letting out a satisfied cackle when she punched him.

"What the hell idiot!" She yelled, pulling at her hair frantically.

Natsu smiled softly at the blonde, "there's the weirdo I know." He winked, turning back around when he heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Lucy gasped, running towards the sound which was coming from the bedroom. She slammed the door open, only to feel her face grow hot and regret boil in her stomach.

"Ah Gray-sama!"

"L-LET GO OF MEEEEE!"

Lucy instantly turned on her heel and walked out, her face burning. She walked past Natsu and ran into the opposite wall, banging her head repeatedly on it.

Natsu stared at her curiously, walking hesitantly into the area where Lucy had just ran from. Seeing Gray and Juvia scrambling on the bastard's messy bed made him snicker, realizing Lucy had been having pervy thoughts.

"Oi Lucy! Come 'ere!" Natsu called, feeling the urge to pick on the girl.

"I-I-I'd rather n-not!" She squeaked in reply, once more hitting her head. Natsu bit his lip to keep his snickering quiet as he watched Juvia situate herself, curiosity shining in her pretty blue eyes.

"Just come here you little baby!" He hollered. He heard Lucy mutter some insults as she shuffled in, her head turned towards the floor just in case.

"Who is this?" Juvia asked, her gentle voice tipping towards cautious as she noticed how pretty the blonde was. Natsu grinned widely, pulling Lucy in forcefully, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"This is Lucy!" He introduced, realizing the girl was still shaken up. Lucy smiled weakly, squirming in the man's arms.

"Hi Lucy-san, I am Juvia! Gray-sama's _GIRLFRIEND._" Juvia emphasised greatly, hugging Gray. The boy instantly disagreed and blushed, pushing the girl away.

"S-Stop Juvia, you are _not _my girlfriend." He huffed, trying to get out of her grasp. Lucy blinked in surprise while she stared at the couple...or...non-couple? She was slightly confused at the moment.

"Wait! So this is the Juvia you guys were talking about?" She suddenly remembered when they had said this woman would...murder...her...

Lucy shivered at the thought, sudden fear towards the innocent looking bluenette growing.

"You were talking about Juvia?" She turned towards Gray in excitement, her eyes lighting up as hearts filled them. Gray shot Lucy a glare to which she sweat dropped at, his head slumping in defeat.

"Yes, Juvia we were talking about you." He sighed, realizing there was no way to get out of this. Lucy giggled at the two, her chest feeling warm.

_Gray even has someone! _Lucy thought, suddenly feeling empty. She frowned and looked away, a sadness hanging about her.

Natsu eyed her carefully. _Stupid, _he tsked, knowing where her thought process was at. He stared at her for a few more minutes, debating something over.

"I'll be right back." He called, walking towards the bathroom, deciding to freshen up. Lucy stared after him for only a moment, her attention once more caught by Juvia.

"So Lucy-san, how do you know Gray-sama ...! and Natsu-san too!" Juvia asked, adding Natsu as an afterthought as she stared closely at Lucy. The blonde sweat dropped, feeling slightly awkward.

"W-Well Natsu is helping me with...something..." Lucy blushed in embarrassment at the thought, "and Gray, well I met Gray when I came to pick up Natsu one day." Lucy shrugged simply. A glint casted in the blue haired woman's eyes as she leaned towards Lucy, questions basically shooting out of her look alone.

"Does Lucy-san have a thing for Gray-sama?" She asked aloud to herself, panic settling into her tone as she stared worriedly at the ground, a hand brought to her mouth in thought. Her eyebrows pulled together in worry as she mulled it over, making Lucy smile.

"I don't-Juvia, was it?"

"Love rival is learning names already?!" Juvia squeaked, looking around in alarm. Lucy put her hands in front of her in defense, annoyed by the woman's persistence.

"Juvia I don't have a thing for Gray!" Lucy promised, though she couldn't deny the blush forming on her cheeks as her heart sped up. Juvia paused in her panic, a lovely smile breaking out on her now calm face.

"Silly Juvia...gomenasai Lucy-san!" She bowed politely, making the blonde smile.

"Now say, is it Natsu-san you like then?" Juvia asked curiously, noticing Gray wasn't listening anymore, reading his manga.

Lucy turned a much darker red, jolting in surprise. "W-What?" She squeaked, taking a step back.

"Oh it would rest Juvia's poor heart if you said it!" Juvia exclaimed with a wide smile, like she had figured out all their problems and knew how to fix them.

"S-Said what?!" Lucy shouted, irked by Juvia's probing. Juvia clapped her hands together, a bubbly look on her face.

"Say you love Natsu-san! Say it!" Juvia squealed, eyes hungry for the words. Lucy blushed once more, her face overheating.

"L-Love...that idiot?!" She asked under her breath in disbelief. Juvia, hearing her words, paused in her excitement.

"So you...do like Gray-sama?" She asked quietly, a shadow casting over her. She frowned, a sadness entering her gaze.

Lucy stared at her in surprise, wondering why the girl looked so devastated.

"Juvia could never compete...Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia much..." She mumbled mostly to herself, turning more and more heartbroken with each negative thought.

"Ah no!" Lucy quickly disagreed, taking Juvia's hands in hers. "Juvia I don't know you that well, and well yeah you are just a...ano.._little _weird, but you seem like a genuinely good person! And soon Gray will see that!" Lucy promised, feeling slightly stupid and bashful by consoling this odd woman.

"B-But Juvia~" She wept obnoxiously. Lucy lowered her head and sighed, realizing what she'd have to do.

"I...I love Natsu. I love him so don't worry!" Lucy tried swallowing the lump forming in her throat, making it harder and harder to speak. Not to mention how humiliated she was and how red her face was turning.

"Wha-you mean it?" Juvia brightened instantly, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

Lucy gulped, squaring herself. "Yes...I mean it. I love that _idiot _Natsu." She gritted out, her left eye beginning to twitch. Juvia cupped her cheeks and began to giggle creepily, a few words sputtering out of her mumbo jumbo.

"Ah this is great~ Juvia is so happy that Natsu-san finally found someone~" She cooed, continuing to twist in her little circle. Lucy felt her hand twitch and an urge to slap the woman grow immensely, though she held it back, knowing not to mess with this wackjob.

Suddenly, deciphering Juvia's words, she paused. "Wait, what do you mean finally found somebody?" Lucy asked curiously. Juvia paused in her spinning, a sad look once more coming onto her features.

"Back!" Natsu called, walking into the room rather loudly. Lucy turned towards the pinkette curiously, noticing a light blush dashed across his face.

"What took so long, did you fall in?" Gray smirked from his perch, not even bothering to look up. Natsu clenched his fist, a tic appearing over his eye.

"I was brushing my teeth, y'know so my breath doesn't smell as bad as _yours!"_ Natsu spat in return, shaking his fist angrily.

"Ah Natsu~" Lucy called for his attention, not wanting him to get sidetracked and begin a brawl once again. He turned towards her, his light blush turning slightly darker.

_What's with him? _She thought, studying him closer. Realizing what she had been doing, Lucy pulled away some, blushing worse than him when she remembered the words she had said to Juvia just a few moments before.

_Lies. All of them. _She promised seriously, shaking the thoughts completely out of her head. She didn't need this right now to complicate her life and waste precious time.

"Ah..ahh! Well we'll be going, see you stripper, Juvia! Do _not _make out on my bed!" He growled seriously, glaring sharply at them both. Gray fell over in shock and had frozen up while Juvia blushed, imaging 'romantic' (creepy) thoughts.

Lucy stared down at their linked hands as Natsu led her out of the small apartment, not even letting go when they were walking down the sidewalk.

"Um...Natsu?" She called quietly, suddenly wondering if she should really speak up or not. He looked down at her, curiosity in his dark orbs.

"Yeah?" He hummed back softly. Lucy blushed slightly and looked away.

"Can you let go of my hand?" She asked bashfully, her face feeling hotter.

"Ah..AH!" Natsu squeaked, letting her hand go like it was on fire. Lucy's shoulders slumped further, embarrassed.

"It's not like I'm revolted by your touch or anything!" Lucy suddenly found herself trying to explain, taking up his hand once more to squeeze it as she stared into his eyes with determination.

"It's just that they're so warm and I just thought that...well my hand my sweat and who wants to hold hands with a sweaty palmer? That's gross! S-So what I'm saying is..." Lucy babbled on and on, her face turning deeper and deeper crimson.

_Crap! What am I doing? _She panicked, once more releasing his hand. She stopped in her walking, turning away so he couldn't see her cherry red face.

"Pfft..." She heard Natsu released. She turned around to see his hand clamped over his mouth, his body shaking with laughs as his eyes lit up with mirth.

"W-What are you laughing at you pink haired idiot!" She shrieked, punching him on the head. Natsu's hands fell to his stomach as he clutched it, his eyes closing as he laughed hard.

"S-Sorry it's just...you're so _weird!" _He guffawed. After he finished he wiped at his eyes, a warm grin lighting up his lips.

"It's great! A weird girl like you...hard to find ones who don't intend to chop you up into a million little pieces." Natsu confessed, his grin turning into a lovely smile.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly, a shy blush spreading across her cheeks.

"That's...sweet, I guess?" She offered.

"I get a tip for compliments, right?"

"_! _NO YOU DON'T!" She shrilled, once more bopping him on the head. He winced, rubbing at the lump forming.

"Tsk, was worth a shot." He said weakly, turning back around to walk onwards. Despite acting offended, she couldn't help but smile goofily, watching Natsu thoughtfully while she walked.

"Where exactly are we going?" She spoke up, curious as to where he was leading her.

"You'll see." He answered, continuing to walk in front of her, his hands in his pockets.

_Natsu Dragneel..._ She mulled over him in her thoughts, thinking long and hard.

_Natsu...Dragneel...Natsu..._

* * *

He smiled at the girl in front of him, feeling his muscles start to hurt at how much he had been smiling. He just couldn't help it. He was _really _happy today.

"And what would you like sir?"

"Just give me some pasta." He replied, not feeling as hungry as usual. The man bowed, turning around to go give their orders.

"Thanks for this Natsu!" Lucy once more thanked in gratitude, a happy filled smile spread across her features.

Natsu felt his smile return for the millionth time that morning.

"No problem Luce! You seemed pretty stressed out lately so I guess we both needed this?" He shrugged, leaning on his elbow. She giggled giddly in return, her eyes filled with hunger.

"I heard this place had the best food in town! Wah~ I'm so excited! I heard the cook was _ah-mazing~ _He's also really handsome!" Lucy giggled once more, though this time it sounded more like a schoolgirl. Natsu rolled his eyes at her girlishness, shaking his head slightly.

"Who cares about some cook guy? As long as his food is good then I'm fine!" Natsu exclaimed, patting his stomach in anticipation. Lucy smiled at his silliness.

"Whatever Natsu, of course you'd think about that." Lucy waved him off easily, not finding his words an opinion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Somehow this irked him, wondering what she meant. She paused, turning to stare him straight in the eye.

"Well you're a _guy, _you don't get it. Not all girls are all mushy gushy and I know it might sound shocking but I'm one of those non-fluff girls." Lucy explained, suddenly turning more serious.

"I've always been okay with being alone. My mother died early, my father despised me, I had no one, really. I always thought it was normal to be by yourself. To have no one to care for...no one who would even notice you were gone..." Lucy trailed off, a sudden sadness entering her words as she recalled her childhood.

"So that's why I want to find someone so badly. I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm so sick of playing around and being hurt. I want something real and permanent, I want someone to worry about me and care enough to take care of me when I'm sick. So that I can do the same thing to them." Lucy smiled shakily at her words, a liquidy giggle escaping her lips.

"That's not true!"

_!_

Natsu slammed his hand on the table, a serious look on his face. "You aren't alone! I'll always be here, no matter what! I'll...I'll notice if your gone, and I'll come visit if you're sick! I know I haven't known you for long but...but you're a friend of mine, even if you are really weird and annoying!" Natsu fumbled with his words, not entirely knowing where he was going with his little speech.

"Damn...what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't rush finding the person that makes you happy. You should live in the here and now and just be happy with what you have. And then you'll meet them in the most unexpected place and hit it right off!" Natsu laughed easygoing like, smiling widely as he nodded at his words.

"And then...oh god. Then I have to listen to all your lovey dovey crap. 'Oh Natsu he's sooo perfect~ omigosh~'" Natsu shivered at the sudden revelation, suddenly rethinking his job position.

"Wah-I would _not _admit that to you!" Lucy huffed in reply, crossing her arms in embarrassment. "And besides, we're living in the here and now, remember?"

Natsu reopened his eyes, his chest suddenly feeling warm.

"Yeah you're right...and in the here and now, you should definitely do the things you would regret not doing later."

"You're right! Oh Natsu let's do all that together! It'll be so fun, and our own thing, y'know!" Lucy clapped her hands together in excitement, already imagining what they'd do together.

He sweat dropped though agreed, picking at his food the waiter left.

_The walls at home sure aren't soundproof. _He thought with a stupid smile, his heart beating happily in his chest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, really liked writing thing~ (though it might be stupid cause I'm on cloud nine cause I just finished Fruits Basket...Kyo~o/o so cute~**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you got the end of this chapter then I love you xDD *hands cookie* but if you don't then it'll be explained soon.**

**And also, I think this is getting too mushy so let's add some drama, ehh? *evil smile* yeup lets! **

**Please review, and who do you want for the next chapter?**

**Lyon(some of you were confused but there's a reason he's up here...hehehe...)**

**Sting**

**Rogue**

**Dan**

**or someone who's not up here! **

**thank you! ^_^**


End file.
